


Забыться, чтобы вспомнить

by morningtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningtea/pseuds/morningtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свои способы справляться с болью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забыться, чтобы вспомнить

_Взгляд упирается в белый потолок. Белый, безжизненный, безынтересный. Отсутствующий, не наполненный ничем, кроме пустоты, взгляд._  
Пустота обволакивает вокруг, проникает внутрь, и ты зависаешь в ней, как будто еще есть за что держаться. Но все, что ты можешь – это отчаянно цепляться за несуществующие грани, что всегда оказываются лишь воздухом.  
И рано или поздно ты обнаружишь себя в стремительном полете вниз. Ты будешь падать, потому что держаться не за что. Потому что без поддержки ты никто, ты нигде.  
Тебя не существует.

* * *

  
Шерлок вздрагивает от звука хлопнувшей двери. С трудом разлепив веки и повернувшись на диване, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего, он видит Джона, застывшего посреди комнаты с большой сумкой в руках. Шерлок пытается сфокусироваться на его лице, глаза слезятся от усталости, но ему все-таки удается заметить, что Джон неровно дышит, словно до этого быстро бежал, и теперь переводит дух, щеки его раскраснелись, а взгляд блестящих глаз направлен прямо на Шерлока.

– Что такое? – немного удивленно спрашивает Холмс, и тут же морщится от звука собственного хриплого голоса, каждое слово отдается в голове неприятной острой болью. – Ты решил не уезжать?

– Да, решил, – Джон мягко улыбается и быстрым движением снимает куртку, отставляет сумку в сторону и торопливо объясняет, – Ты ведь знаешь, она чудесная. Самая очаровательная девушка, которую я когда-либо встречал. У меня могла бы быть семья, она точно была бы, ведь несмотря ни на что, Мэри согласилась стать моей женой. Но Шерлок…

Голос Джона, мягкий, немного взволнованный, проникает в сознание Шерлока, он похож на прохладный ручей и невероятным образом избавляет от головной боли. Джон подходит ближе и садится на краешек дивана. Шерлок кидает быстрый взгляд туда, где только что прошел Джон, едва не наступив на использованный шприц, и невольно вздрагивает, представив возможную реакцию Джона, если бы тот заметил. Но это перестает волновать, стоит ему снова посмотреть на своего друга и поймать полный воодушевления и нежной заботы взгляд. Джон выглядит смущенным, но в то же время решительным. Он действительно хочет все объяснить.

– Это была бы полная благополучия жизнь, замечательная жизнь. Но без тебя… я не могу представить ни дня без тебя. С тобой благополучие – это последнее, что можно ожидать. Но «замечательно, восхитительно, необычно, разнообразно» – это лишь малая часть того, как можно на самом деле охарактеризовать жизнь с тобой. И знаешь, выбирая между полной спокойствия жизнью и тобой…

Все это время Шерлок лежит неподвижно, не отводя внимательного взгляда от Джона. Он все еще с трудом фокусируется на его лице, отчетливо видя только яркие синие глаза, которые притягивают, затягивают, завораживая разнообразием оттенков и манящим блеском. Головная боль окончательно отступает, и это помогает немного прояснить мысли. Шерлок не сразу понимает, что сейчас происходит, а когда понимает, у него вырывается судорожный вздох.

– Джон, ты… только не говори мне, что, выбирая между мной и своей невестой, ты решил бросить ее в день переезда в вашу новую квартиру.

Джон и не говорит. Он только нервно облизывает губы и смотрит на Шерлока так, что это сказало намного больше каких-либо слов.

Шерлок приподнимается, садясь на диване, обхватывая голову руками. От этого простого движения в глазах снова все поплыло, и он изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться. В голове навязчиво стучится какая-то далекая мысль. Что-то вьется где-то на краю сознания, что-то, что постоянно ускользает и что вдруг исчезает вовсе, стоит ему почувствовать прикосновение сильных рук. Сердце пропускает удар и заходится в новом темпе. Быстро, непривычно быстро. Не успевая ничего осмыслить, следующее, что он ощущает – поцелуй, страстный, жаркий, долгожданный. Шерлок позволяет себе отбросить все лишние мысли и растворяется в этих минутах наслаждения, которые кажутся ему такими невероятными, немыслимыми, _нереальными_ … но такими нужными, желанными, что он готов перестать дышать, лишь бы целовать Джона беспрерывно, снова и снова.

Джон вынуждает его снова лечь, наваливаясь сверху. Теперь Шерлок может чувствовать его тяжесть, его желание, и беззастенчиво откликается на ласки. Он упускает момент, когда одежда летит на пол, теперь он ощущает прикосновения кожи к коже, так близко, так правильно, словно они всегда были созданы друг для друга. Он отдается Джону со всей страстью, на какую способен, чувствует его в себе, подается навстречу, и больше ничто не имеет значения. Только Джон, его Джон, которому он принадлежит без остатка. Сегодня и навсегда.

* * *

  
Шерлок просыпается с улыбкой на губах. Еще не открывая глаз, он поворачивается в объятиях, чтобы поприветствовать Джона утренним поцелуем…  
И просыпается снова.

Наркотическая дымка окончательно развеивается. Взгляд упирается в потолок, белый и безжизненный. Осознание пронзает такой болью, что Шерлок предпочитает не осознавать все в полной мере. Он чует аромат кофе и цепляется за этот запаха. Ведь, конечно, Джон встал раньше и теперь готовит кофе для них обоих.

Шерлок встает, пошатываясь, не обращая внимания на пижаму и халат, которых не должно быть на нем. Преодолевая головокружение, проходит на кухню. Он почти готов к этому, но все равно вздрагивает, когда окончательно понимает, что есть реальность, а что было сном. Миссис Хадсон приветливо, но немного нервно улыбается, помогая ему сесть и вкладывая в руки кружку горячего кофе. Она ничего не говорит. Она ждет.

И вот Шерлок, сделав несколько глотков, первым начинает разговор, уже зная ответ, но желая убедиться.

– Где Джон?

Миссис Хадсон поджимает губы, в глазах стоят слезы, но она все же отвечает достаточно спокойно и как-то даже снисходительно:

– Он уехал, Шерлок. Уже полгода он живет со своей женой в Кардиффе.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок ожидает первую часть ответа, вторая вводит его в замешательство. Ведь Джон ушел только _вчера_.

– Сколько? – переспрашивает он, а миссис Хадсон кидает на него сочувственный взгляд, но не удивляется, словно ожидала этого. Словно… она говорит об этом уже не в первый раз. Словно ожидает от него этого. Словно нет никакой случайности в том, что она, будучи не домохозяйкой, готовит Шерлоку кофе и ждет на кухне, действительно ждет. Шерлоку внезапно становится не по себе. Он хочет курить, и словно в ответ на эти мысли и в подтверждение его догадки, миссис Хадсон протягивает ему зажигалку и полупустую пачку дешевых сигарет. С четвертого раза ему удается зажечь сигарету, и наконец, затянувшись, Шерлок выдыхает:

– Это уже было раньше, – не вопрос – утверждение. Миссис Хадсон кивает. Шерлок выглядит таким потерянным в эту минуту, что она не выдерживает и всхлипывает, прижимая руку ко рту.

– Ох, Шерлок. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится проходить через это снова.

– Снова? – зачем-то переспрашивает он.

– У каждого свои способы справляться с болью, дорогой.

Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает брови, и она пожимает плечами, продолжив:

– Могу только догадываться. Ты как-то рассказывал об этом своем методе… выкидывать информацию из памяти.

Шерлок сильно затягивается сигаретой. Он мог бы не поверить, но он знает, что это правда. Он уже почти удалил тот наркотический сон, от которого сейчас оставался только странный осадок, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он удаляет и другие воспоминания.

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, – Шерлок не смотрит на нее, – Думаю, дальше я справлюсь сам. Сейчас мне хотелось бы остаться одному.

– Конечно, Шерлок, – она кивает, и, уходя, успокаивающе кладет ему руку на плечо. – Все будет хорошо.

Но едва ли она сама в это верит. Шерлок ничего не отвечает.

* * *

  
Все, что нужно – отвлечься. Вырваться из порочного круга. Новое дело, расследование – он снова входит в привычную колею. Занимаясь тем, что всегда было основным в его жизни, он отвлекается, забывает все лишнее, сосредотачиваясь только на том, что важно в конкретный момент. Он уже не помнит, что когда-то успел привыкнуть к помощи кого-то еще, кто следовал за ним неотступно. Ему удается удалить все, что не имеет отношения к его работе, все, что способно причинить боль.

Но помимо работы существует остальное время, свободное от преступлений, когда никто не нуждается в его помощи, когда мозг вынужден застывать в нерабочем состоянии, когда нет необходимости в новых экспериментах, а любые идеи быстро становятся скучными и неинтересными. Он остается один на один с самим собой, с мыслями, не вызывающими ничего, кроме раздражения. Пустота, поджидающая где-то в глубине души, осмеливается проявить себя, проникая не только в разум, но и в сердце, которое в кои-то веки дает о себе знать, сжимаясь от боли и странного ощущения, словно чего-то не хватает.

И тогда сказываются прежние привычки. Он завязал, он чист, разве нет? Ничего не случится, если он воспользуется старой заначкой, которая хранится как раз для таких случаев. Неважно, что заначки почему-то больше, чем он помнит, у него нет зависимости от наркотиков. Ничего не случится, если он сделает это снова.

 _У него нет зависимости от наркотиков_.  
Есть лишь возможность забыться, чтобы вспомнить. Вернуться в _тот_ день. Восстановить то, что было утеряно. Обрести то, чего никогда не было.  
Снова и снова возвращаясь назад, падая, а после каждый раз разбиваясь, сталкиваясь с безжизненным, безынтересным… _неизменным_.


End file.
